The Choice (English Version)
by Ginny-Lily-11
Summary: [Next Generation] Albus doesn't want to be sorted into Slytherin! He's sure about that! Or not?


Finally I'm done translating one of my one-shots! This time it's Harry Potter, Next Generation. It's short and nothing special but maybe some of you'll like it.

* * *

 _It is our choices, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities._

* * *

"Potter, Albus!"

Slowly, Albus walked up to his godfather, who from now on was Professor Longbottom. Slowly, step by step. _Just place one foot in front of the other, Al. Breathe._

"It'll be okay," Neville whispered so silently, Albus could barely hear him as he put on the Sorting Hat.

The only thing the boy saw after the hat dropped over his eyes was thick darkness. And then he heard a silent voice murmur: "Well, well! There he is, the young Albus. Now, what shall I do with you?

You have brains, you know? And you're eager. But is Ravenclaw the right choice? Let's see...

You're friendly and always ready to help. And you're very loyal and close to your family. Hufflepuff is a nice house and I bet you'd love it there. But let's see...

Oh, I can see bravery and daring. The strength of a lion. But are you really a Gryffindor? We'll see...

Yes, you have ambition. Ambition and determination. Oh and you are proud. And a little bit cunning... You're already planing a few pranks, aren't you? Well, maybe then it's Slytherin...?"

"Sorry" Albus interrupted. "My dad said, I could choose which house I want to be put into and that you take my choice into account."

"Yeah, your father...that wasn't easy actually. But he was determined not to become a Slytherin, so I let him. Are you sure to become a Gryffindor?"

Albus hesitated. Was he? He never really thought about what he really _wanted_. It was always James telling him that all Slytherins were bad and he hated them. And his whole family was in Gryffindor. That was the reason, Albus never even thought about if he really wanted to be a Gryffindor.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" the hat whispered.

"Where would you put me?" Albus asked very quiet.

"Well, that's not easy to tell. And if you really want that, I'm of course putting you into Gryffindor. But if I had the choice..."

Albus contemplated. He remembered what his father has told him at the platform. _"Albus Severus, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_

" _But just assume -"_

" _\- then Slytherin will gain an amazing young wizard. It doesn't matter to us, Al."_

He imagined everyone's reaction when they learned what happened. He imagined the look on James' face and smiled.

"I think there we have our answer" the hat said. "These are the thoughts of a rebellious Slytherin."

Albus hesitated a little moment. He knew that this decision was ultimate. He wouldn't be able to change it.

"Slytherin" he said. It was barely a whisper.

"Sure?" the hat asked one last time. It seemed like he had felt that Albus was hesitating.

"Yes" the young Potter said determined.

"Then that's how it shall be. SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted. Albus took off the hat and got up. There were no cheers. It was deadly silent in the Great Hall. Unexceptionally everyone was staring at him. Albus caught James' eye. His brother looked shocked and confused, which made Albus smile. After a few seconds of silence the Slytherins started clapping and the other students joined in. Soon the applause was as loud and cheerful as it had been after every other sorting. Albus saw his second oldest cousin Dominique jumping to her feet and running to the Gryffindor table. He saw Fred tearing his hair and Louis hesitantly clapping. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Off you go!" his godfather smiled. He seemed surprised but not angry. Albus swallowed hard and nodded. He avoided looking at Rose as he walked slowly over to the Slytherin table. He realized that he couldn't change his decision now. As he sat down he was immediately given a warm welcome by Scorpius Malfoy, the boy next to him.

"Hello, Albus! Welcome to Slytherin! I am Scorpius, but my friends call me 'Scorp'. _You_ can call my Scorp." He winked. Albus smiled. What was that again? In Slytherin you still found real friends...


End file.
